


How to love a broken heart, you’re the only one I love

by from_theeast



Series: Honesty is what we need [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, M/M, idol!minhyun, photographer!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: "Teach me, Jonghyun! How to love a broken heart, you’re the only one I love.”, Minhyun asks Jonghyun for help.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Honesty is what we need [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548964
Kudos: 28





	How to love a broken heart, you’re the only one I love

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a mini series for this au! I really appreciate if you can help to keep this au alive by dropping any idea in  Curious Cat < /a> ^^

There are good days and bad days and some days in between.Today is those some days.

They said the best way to capture the moment is capturing it through scent so Minhyun breathes in, fully fills his lungs the scent of Jonghyun’s nonchalant raspy voice scratching into air, the scent of after heavy rain, when the sky is washed crystal clear that nothing can linger but emptiness.

“Our relationship is my biggest mistake.” - Jonghyun has said it before and now he repeats it again - “You are no longer my home.”

Jonghyun is playing with the camera lens with both hands, his gaze is as dark as cloudy winter days. Minhyun’s curious to know if he is gazing at them in another timeline, where they are cuddling on the tiny green sofa, watching Netflix, when they are kissing, forget about what episode the film is. But reality slaps him hard, still that living room, still the green of that tiny sofa, but only Jonghyun is sitting with photoshoot gear and a book in his lap, face to face with standing Minhyun with messy hair and wet eyes, he doesn’t even care to take a look while flipping next page. Minhyun hears himself whisper quietly, tears falling down, stays under his chin a little while before dropping into cold wooden floor.

“Teach me, please! Teach me, Jonghyun! How to love a brokenheart, you’re the only one I love.”

“It’s Yu Jung who you love, not Jonghyun.” - Jonghyun sighs, finally looks at him.

“Huh?” - Minhyun blinks twice and then - “Ohhh…. Have I just called out your name?”

“Yes, …” - Jonghyun flips to another page - “…then you will hold her face in both hands and take a deep look and okay it’s Yu Jung’s not Jonghyun’s face my dear.” - Minhyun doesn’t respond but determines to act exactly what the script describes, his teary eyes reflect Jonghyun’s face expression, fluttering because of being suddenly showered by so much adoration. He traces his gaze along from the eyes, nose to the corner of the lips, stops, and drops a light kiss on there.

“In here there’s just a kiss on left cheek, you’d better not to change while on set.” – Jonghyun tries to maintain a serious look but can’t stop a smile perch on his face. Minhyun now is sitting next to him on the sofa, his left arm wraps around Jonghyun’s shoulder and Jonghyun rests his chin on it.   
  
“Do you think I’m over acting? Should I cry or just some teary eyes and sniff?”

“As long as not calling my name is fine.” - Jonghyun pins his cheek and then soothes it carefully, recently Minhyun has lost some weight for his first time being a cameo, even though his high cheekbone makes his look on screen more elegant but Jonghyun loves his chubby cheeks more.

“If you have a broken heart, please teach me how to love it, Jonghyun.” – Minhyun reaches out to hold Jonghyun's hand, the sincerity is carefully whispered out under the dim light, under the lid of Jonghyun’s eyes.

"I think it will be safe for a while, it’s in good hands now.”

**Author's Note:**

> ofcourse any idea for 2hyun is very welcome <3 and how to do add link for curious cat right? me being low tech...


End file.
